In My Shoes
by LadyMeringue
Summary: Always wondered how it felt to be in one of your favorite CID officers' shoes? To experience their deepest secrets, their deepest fears? Well, here's the chance to find out! Each chapter will be based on different characters. Next character: Kajal
1. Its Not Easy Being Me

**Chapter 1**

**Its Not Easy Being Me**

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyyy! Finally after so long, I'm back! :D Well, this is basically going be random one shots on different characters based on any random day in their life...! :P :P We are always so curious to know how it feels to be in any of our CID characters' shoes, so here is just my humble try on an insight into how is the life of a CID officer. I may definitely go a bit OC at times, but I will be trying to portray them not as super heroes, but as how common people actually feel and go through in day to day life. Also, there might be a chance that I may repeat a character twice.**

**Well, that's enough of my rambling now! Btw, the first character is Tarika. She has now constantly been gaining my attention for some time, and hence, my first attempt will be on her character. **

**Anyways, happy reading! :D :D **

* * *

Throwing her handbag on the couch, Tarika entered the kitchen with tiredness oozing from every pore of her body. What a day! People always thought her job was a one with the highest prestige. Huh! Well, somehow people never realized the responsibility that came along, always having to juggle and create the perfect balance between her personal and professional life. With an amused smile creeping up her face at the thought of various people giving her "the talk" on how lucky she was, she got to preparing her coffee, and sat down on the couch, enjoying the little time she got for herself, like each day. Taking a sip of her coffee, she felt a wave of freshness hit her, before she got consumed into various thoughts about her day.

* * *

"Arre Salunkhe sir kuch toh batatiye!"

"Maine kaha na main ab kuch nahi batane wala. Pradyuman ko aane do tabhi use bata dunga."

Dr. Salunkhe started pacing about the place with an extremely annoyed expression on his face.

"Sir, shayad mujhe kuch mila hai..." Tarika raised her head from the microscope to inform Dr. Salunkhe about her observation, but Dr. Salunkhe seemed to be absent-mindedly pacing about mumbling

"Mere 30 saal ke career mein... pata nahi kaise... ab Pradyuman ko kya... par yeh nahi ho sakta... kaise... nahi nahi mujhse hi koi galti hui hogi... par analysis.. reports.. pata nahi... pata nahi..."

"Kya pata nahi Salunkhe!"

ACP Pradyuman, along with Abhijeet, Nikhil and Purvi entered the lab at that precise moment.

Salunkhe stayed quiet, while Tarika had gone back to observing the sample in the microscope.

"Yaar bol na Salunkhe, kya nahi pata"

"Tarika se hi puch lo"

"Tarika, tum batao, kya pata chala hai?" Abhijeet headed straight towards Tarika's desk.

"Abhijeet, kya mila hai, woh toh ab Salunkhe sir hi aapko bata sakte hai..."

"Par tumhein kuch toh mila hoga."

"Abhijeet, laash ki autopsy repost toh humein yeh batati hai ki laash ko mare hue 4 din ho chuke hai, jabki laash pe jo rigormortis set hua hai, usse yeh pata chalta hai ki laash ko mare hua 72 hours se zyada nahi hua hai."

"Yeh kaise ho sakta hai Tarika? Laash ko toh theek se check kiya hai na aap logon ne?" Purvi entered the conversation with shock and confusion in every syllable.

"Humne laash ke rigormortis ko 4 baar test karke dekha hai, aur chaaro baar humein yahi baat pata chali hai."

"Ho sakta hai, shayad laash ko do dino ke liye preserve kiya gaya ho?" Nikhil enquired next.

"Nahi Nikhil, agar aisa hota to bhi, ya toh humein laash mein se preservation chemicals milne chahiye the, ya toh water particle ke traces, par iss laash par toh aisa kuch bhi nahi hai." Dr. Salunkhe now looked even more perplexed than ever.

"Par haan, laash ki chamdi ko analyze karne se mujhe bohot hi halka sa ek chemical ki trace mili hai, par woh kaunsa chemical hai yeh toh analyze karke hi humein pata chalega." Tarika then called Abhijeet ahead to see in the microscope the sample.

"Arre haan, yeh toh laghbag dikhai hi nahi deta."

"You're right Abhijeet, yeh microscope bohot powerful hai tabhi tumhein yeh bhi dikhai pada hai."

Tarika happened to look at Dr. Salunkhe at that moment and a bit of colour drained off from her face. Clearly she could see that he was in one of his worst towering rages.

"Tumne mujhe yeh baat pehle kyun nahi batayi!"

"Sir main aapko kabse yahi batana chahti hoon magar"

"Magar kya!" Salunkhe cut in with irritation.

"Sir, aa.. aap ne meri baat suni hi nahi…"

"Tarika, ab tum bhi apne galti mujhe thopogi!"

"Nahi sir, maine aapse kab kuch…"

"Dekhiye Salunkhe sir, ab aap kuch zyada hi.." Abhijeet came to the defense of Tarika now.

"Zyada hi kya, haan, zyaada hi kya?" Salunkhe now walked towards Abhijeet and stopped between him and Tarika's desk.

"Agar aapse koi galti hui hai toh aap maante kyun nahi ho!"

"Enough!" Salunkhe threw the file with such force on the table that everyone got startled by the noise it made.

"Abhijeet Tarika meri junior hai, aur ab tumhein mujhe yeh baat samjhaane ki zaroorat nahi hai ki mujhe mere juniors ke saath kya aur kis tarah pesh aana chahiye, samajh gaye! Aur meri tumse yahi salah rahegi ki apne personal aur professional life ko alag hi rakho!

Aur rahi baat mere galti manane ki hai, toh main ab bhi yahi kahunga ki koi na koi galti report main hi hai! Agar mujhpe bharosa nahi hai, toh koi aur forensic expert ko bulwake laash ko check karwalo!"

"Woh toh hum…" Abhijeet was about to retort back when he saw Tarika trying to tell him to keep quiet with her eyes.

"Hum kya?" Salunkhe glared at Abhijeet.

"Kuch nahi Salunkhe... Ek kaam kar, laash ki autopsy report to ek aur baar double check kar lo, ya agar chaho toh waapas autopsy ke liye hi bhej do... shayad tumhein kuch aur pata chal sake..." ACP sir spoke in for the first time.

"Theek hai... main waapas se autopsy lab se report magwa leta hoon..." Salunkhe replied a bit more calmly. "Agar kuch aur milta hai, toh main tum logon ko inform kar dunga."

"Theek hai..."

* * *

Tarika jerked as she felt something pounce on her lap. Startled for a moment, she noticed that it was her dog Astrid, who had jumped and put itself entirely on her lap, trying to get her to scratch its ears. Laughing at the dog for the way he tried to attract her attention, she realized that her coffee mug was empty. Gently scratching its ears and putting him aside, she once again stepped inside the kitchen and disposed off her mug in the kitchen.

"Chalo, ab main thoda fresh ho jaati hoon... phir waapas se reports dekhne hai aur conference ki bhi tayyari karni hai..."

Astrid just looked at her with its brown eyes, and she stroked its ears once more before heading for her bedroom now. Selecting a top and pyjama at random, she headed for the shower to freshen herself up, before she got engrossed in her work. New memories of the day from the day now flooded her mind, while she felt the hot water from the shower ease off the tiredness in her muscles.

* * *

"Tumne mujhe roka kyun! Salunkhe sahab ko toh aaj sabak sikha kar hi rakhta! Bhala yeh koi tareeka hua kisi se baat karne ka!" Abijeet sipped on his glass of lemonade with a huge scowl on his face.

He and Tarika were sitting in the canteen and having lunch together.

"Abhijeet... Salunkhe sir ko toh jaante ho na tum... bahar se jitne sakht hai woh..."

"Haan haan pata hai pata hai... bohot acchi tarah se pata hai ki kitne sakht aur kitne naram hai woh..." Abhijeet continued with the scowl over his face more pronounced than ever.

"Yeh tum bhi jaante ho ki jab Salunkhe sir ka mood kharab rehta hai toh woh hamesha gusse mein kuch bhi bol dete hai... par baad mein aake phir sorry bhi toh bol dete hai na..."

And splash! At that moment, Abhijeet seemed to have thrown up the lemonade he was in the process of drinking and began choking on it. Tarika instantly sprang up and rushed to rub Abhijeet's back, who by now, had started coughing badly and was having difficulty in breathing.

"Abhijeet! Kitni baar kaha hai tumse ki kuch bhi peete wakt baat mat karo!" Rubbing his back a little more vigorously, she continued, "Ab dekh liya! Pata nahi tum aisi cheezein kyun karte ho!"

Grumbling now to herself she rubbed his back until she felt that he had manged to regain a bit of his breath. "Tum...tum..bait..tho...ma..main.. theek...hoon. While every word was punctuated with a cough, Tarika knew that he was better and took her seat once again. Managing to speak in a hoarse voice while taking deep breaths, he continued,

"Kya Tarika tum bhi! Aise type ke jokes maarogi toh aisa hi hoga na!" A series of coughing once again accompanied his speech alongside.

"Joke? Maine kya... Ohhhh!" Tarika now looked torn between throwing her purse at him or giving him a nice smack personally, but Abhijeet's expression at that moment suspended her look almost immediately. Transitioning from an angry look, to a serious look, from to a blank look, to a tiny smile creeping up her face and finally to the laugh that broke out, that she could no longer hold in, Tarika felt her mood return back to normal instantly. Putting on a fake angry look once again, she continued, "Tumhaara toh pata nahi, par jab bhi Salunkhe sir mujhse naraz hote hai aur mujhe daant dete hai, uske baad sir khud aake mujhse sorry kehte hai aur mujhe ice cream khilaane bhi le chalte hai!"

"Toh phir issi baat par shart laga lete hai... agar tum jeeti toh kal main tumhein shopping ke liye leke jaunga aur phir lunch tumhaari favorite restaurant mein karenge... aur agar main jeeta toh phir tumhein mujhe mere favourite restaurant mein lunch karwaaogi aur phir beach par chalte hai... "

She knew that Dr. Salunkhe was obviously going to apologize to her... it was definitely something she had come to learn in her 7 year old work experience, and she was quite sure that Abhijeet knew the fact too. But since he was putting the bet with confidence brimming his eyes, she was sure there had a be a catch in it, but she couldn't see how... The itenary if either of them won was in her favor... she loved the beach as much as she loved shopping, and her choice of restaurants was identical to Abhijeet's. An idea suddenly crossing her mind, she smiled and replied,

"Theek hai... mujhe shart mansoor hai... par mujhe pura yakeen hai ki jahan tak main ko jaanti hoon, woh mujhse sorry toh zaroor bolenge, aur yeh baat tum bhi jaante ho!"

"Humein toh aaj tak gaaliyon ke alawa kuch diya ya kaha ho toh kahe..." A strange look passed over Abhijeet's face. At that point Tarika knew what was going through his mind. She even contemplated for a moment to say something to him, but she knew him well... nothing that she was going to say was going to change his mind in this topic so she thought it was better to drop the topic altogether.

"Accha waise, ek baat batao, kal ka din toh yaad hai na?"

"Kal ka din?" Abhijeet snapped out of his thoughts with a confused look on his face.

"Haan, kal ka din! Don't tell me Abhijeet ki tumhein kal ka din pata nahi hai!" Tarika had a slightly disappointed look on her face, which she was failing miserably to hide.

"Arre kya Tarika, kitne dino se tum yahi sawal puche jaa rahi ho... mujhe sachmein yaad nahi hai ki kal ka din kya hai... tum hi bata do na... soch soch ke dimaag ka halwa ban gaya hai mera..."

"Koi baat nahi... yaad nahi hai toh phir rehne do..." Tarika felt her eyes getting pricky at the edges, but she managed to compose herself. However it was not difficult for Abhijeet to notice that her just refreshed mood had gone back to becoming morose again.

"Hey bhagwan! Yeh ladkiyan itne saare din hi kyun yaad rakhte hai! Abhi iske chakkar mein hum jaise bechaare logon ka kya haal hota hai humi se puho!" Abhijeet exclaimed aloud. For a moment, Tarika gave him quite a dirty look before ending up chuckling along with him.

* * *

She felt herself still chuckling at Abhijeet's overdramatic dialogue. The length he could go to make her laugh! A smile still lingering over her face at the thought of it, she now went through the new reports that had returned from the autopsy lab, that had wrecked havoc in the forensic department today! Apparently, the analysis report had been tampered with by an unknown source, who the CID was now on a look out for. She started making various notes in her record book regarding the crime scene and the ballistic reports as per Dr. Salunkhe's instructions to her earlier in the day.

The later half of the day had passed of without much event. Dr. Salunkhe had left for a conference after lunch time, while the CID team had caught another case in the same day that increased her workload double the time. Vaibhav was there to help her out, which was quite a relief, for she would have certainly not been able to manage everything without missing some things.

Yawn. And another. And another. Tarika looked at the time. It was only 11:30 in the night. Shutting her completed notes with a finality, she got up and neatly stacked her notes and files on the study table and headed towards a kitchen for another time. Opening the fridge, she absent mindedly reached out her hand for the glass of juice that was waiting for her, when her eyes fell over the cupcake in the fridge.

Hitting her head with her hand and smiling with silliness she took out the cupcake from the fridge, a simple chocolate cupcake with M&M's arranged in the shape of a 'T'. She headed to the drawer to take out a candle and the match box and then once again settled herself on the couch.

"Main bhi na... Abhijeet ko bol rahi thi, par main toh khud hi bhul gayi thi ki abhi 15 minute mein..." Giving a sad smile at the cupcake the was now lying on the table, she continued, "Har saal toh apna janam din issi tarah manati hoon, toh phir iss saal kuch alag kyun hoga..." Her mind now traveled to the various memories of her past birthdays... the initial ones with her parents, then some with her brother and the remaining... well, alone. Many of her friends and relatives would wish her at midnight, but it was never the same.

She didn't know why she expected Abhijeet to celebrate her birthday with her, or even remember it for that matter. True, they were in a relationship, but their relationship was unique... no formalities, no expectations - that was the rule. He would always be amongst the ones to wish to her first, and the fact that he forgot her birthday this time did not disturb her so much. She could not even blame him for it... the CID bureau had been buzzing with a lot of activity and everyone was clearly over exerted, but still...

But today, she missed THEM. They would would always do anything for her one smile. They who would always put her needs above theirs. They, who would always get her a thing she wanted even before she asked. They, whose place no one could ever replace. NO ONE. Her mind now view several memories of her childhood, with her parents every year doing something new for her birthday, even though a simple cake cutting and dinner meant the whole world to her! As long as they were with her, she had the strength to fight every odd and every battle, but today... it was the first time in years when she felt weak... vulnerable. She was so used to being in the shell of an independent woman, who bore every situation and every circumstance on her own, that this weakness felt new to her... strange to her...

Somewhere down the line, she could relate to Abhijeet in more than one way. In some way, she felt that maybe it was the main reason why they were attracted to each other. Because they could relate to each other's pain and emotions... they never had anyone with whom they could share their hearts deepest fears and secrets, and they found a very satisfying solace in each others company. Their childish flirting... everything a camouflage... their relationship was too mature, sometimes they couldn't handle it. It wasn't the best way to be in a relationship, but it worked never the less.

It was now 10 minutes to midnight. Lighting up the match stick and burning the candle, she started singing for herself,

**"Happy Birthday to me,**

**Happy birthday to me,**

**Happy birthday to me,**

**Happy Birthday to me!"**

Tears escaped her eyes as she took a small piece of her cupcake. No one to clap for her. No one to kiss her on her head and give her blessings. No one to hold her hand and promise her that they will be there to hold her always. No one. She felt a lick on cheek, and saw that Astrid had come on the couch and given her a lick. Tarika gave the dog a teary smile before stroking its head and showering all the affection she could over it at that moment, while Astrid looked at her with its concerned brown orbs.

Tarika was about to say something when Astrid suddenly began to bark. At first, she thought because he was disturbed, but Astrid now sprang from the couch and rushed towards the main door and continuously started barking. Tarika gave a confused look towards Astrid and walked lazily towards the main door, wondering what the dog had sensed.

As soon as the door opened, two pairs of shocked expressions alike came face to face. While Tarika gave a shocked look at Abhijeet, who was the last person she was expecting to see at the moment, Abhijeet, who was about to sing 'Happy Birthday' for her, was thoroughly taken aback by the way she had opened the door without even him ringing the bell, and was more shocked when he saw her state. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was slightly disheveled and she looked, by far, the saddest that he had ever seen her.

"Tarika..." But before Abhijeet could even say anything further, Tarika flung her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, while Abhijeet returned the hug while gently rubbing her back soothingly. It may have been minutes ou maybe hours, Tarika had no clue, but the moment they broke apart from their hug, she was filled with the satiation of all the emotions that she had so longed to feel some moments back - safety, love, affection, someone who would always be there to hold her whenever she needed him, some one who would always treat her the way her parents did, perhaps a tad bit more, the man stood right in front of her. Gently kissing her on her forehead, he bent down gently to give Tarika the cake he had brought for her that he had hidden carefully near the pot.

"Aaj raat cake kaatne ka iraada yahin par hai kya?" Tarika looked a little disoriented as his surprise had taken her completely unawares and embarrassed for the way she suddenly hugged him, but she felt happy... like she had been introduced to a sudden jolt of happiness. A radiant smile now hit her face as she beckoned Abhijeet inside. A smile which was like the sun that came out after a shower of rainfall. They cut the cake together, danced a little, and finally sat down on the couch.

They spoke a lot of random things... here and there... they were getting such time for each other after so many months. There were so many things to tell, so many emotions to share, and yes they had a lot of time right now. They took turns speaking about so many incidents that took place in these few months, sometimes they would just cuddle up and enjoy each other's company.

"Waise Abhijeet, ab jab tumhein yaad hi aa gaya hai ki aaj mera birthday hai, toh phir aaj hi lunch aur shopping ke liye leke chalo na!" During one of their random conversations, Tarika suddenly popped up with this request playfully.

"Itni bhi kya jaldi hai... abhi shart ka result ko toh aane do!"

"Shart ka result aa gaya hai, isiliye toh keh rahi hoon... Salunkhe sir ne mujhe kuch der pehle call kiya tha... sorry bhi kaha... aur yeh bhi ki woh kal mujhe ice cream ka treat bhi denge... ab toh le chaloge na...?"

At that moment, Tarika freed herself from Abhijeet's arms and looked at his expression... and the next moment, she burst into such a fit of laughter that she could not stop till the next 15 minutes. Abhijeet's expression was constantly indignant and each time Tarika looked at him, she burst out into another fit of laughter, until Abhijeet felt himself get badly affected by her laughter and joined her laughing.

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Abhijeet and Tarika shared a look with each other that expressed so many things that could not be given words, so many emotions that had been suppressed within them for so long, so many promises that they swore to fulfill. Scooting close to Abhijeet, Tarika rested her head on his shoulder, feeling satisfied like she never had, before she heard him the three magical words that she had so longed to hear for so long.

"I love you too.." Tarika replied sleepily before she fell asleep in his arms, the tiredness and the high oh her emotions finally creeping its way into her system.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika sleep, and gave her an admiring smile. Astrid suddenly got up from its favorite spot and came towards the peaceful couple. Growling a bit at Abhijeet, who came a confused look at the dog, Astrid jumped up on the couch between Abhijeet and Tarika. While Tarika was in a deep and blissful sleep, Astrid scooted closer towards Abhijeet and gave him a little growl and an affectionate lick, as if thanking him for making his mistress happy, he once again got off the sofa and returned to its spot. Abhijeet looked at the dog with surprise and then it hit him. That dog was really smart! Laughing to himself as a comparison came to his mind about the way people who loved Tarika "growled" at him all the time, Abhijeet gave one last look to Tarika before he too fell asleep the same way.

* * *

**A/N: There! :) :) Kaisi lagi aap sab ko? I hope aadhe log so na gaye ho toh bas! :P :P **

**And last but not the least, constructive reviews will be more than welcome! :D :D **


	2. Once A Cop, Always a Cop

**Once A Cop, Always A Cop**

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy there! First and foremost, thank you for the reviews, they were really encouraging. Now, this chapter is written on ACP Pradyuman. And a little correction to my basic summarization in the last chapter about my story, the story will also deal about the various pains and fears of the characters that I will write about. Some, like this chapter, will be canon, while some may not be so.**

**I only hope I have given ACP Pradyuman justice and have not written any senseless stuff. :) :)**

**Now, happy reading! :D :D**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm in the room went off with a boom near the night table. A sleepy and disorientedly moving hand moved blindly towards the night table trying to navigate the raucous creating alarm clock, missing it several times until he finally caught hold of it. Shutting the alarm off, he looked at the time. 5 AM. Yawning and trying the stifle the next one that immediately followed the first, he set the clock back on the table. Rubbing his eyes groggily, ACP Pradyuman made his way out of bed, his mind now alert, but quite tired all the same. He had finished his work and reached home at 2 in the morning, so the tiredness definitely came along.

Going about with the usual morning activities, ACP Pradyuman now sported his track suit when his phone rang. 5:30 AM. Surprised at the hour of the call, he suspiciously answered his phone, but relaxed almost immediately as he could hear an exhausted Daya speak on the line.

"Haan Daya, bolo... kya, forensic analysis ka report aa gaya? Pata chal gaya ki uss raat uss table par kaun baitha tha? Excellent! Mai bas abhi aadhe-paune ghante mein bureau pohonch jaata hoon."

Smiling to himself at finally having a breakthrough in this case, he directed his next call towards Abhijeet. Their current case had proved to be quite a high-profile one, as the victim was involved with a very big underground drug mafia gang. The CID team had finally got the chance to bust the entire drug racket and were desperate for any and every lead. The lead, that they were currently investigating was a huge link in the mafia gang, and getting hold of him would mean getting closer to catch the master mind himself.

3 days earlier, there was a drug deal that had taken place in a dingy restaurant, that had confirmed a huge deal, with consignment worth crores of rupees entering the country. The CID Team had been informed of this by an informant, who was a witness by eavesdropping to the whole event. Even though he could not see the person who had made the deal, he could roughly figure out some facts and had then informed the team about the table and it was then that the CID Team had brought over the table itself on which the deal had taken place to the forensic lab to scavenge for finger prints. The Bureau had been quite abuzz with activity, especially with DCP Chitrole making more frequent visits, which would usually end up with frustrating all the officers and added pressure to solve the case as soon as they could. Also, the case needed quite a bit of research and proper planning, that left absolutely no scope of rest for anyone, most of the time with officers having to stay back in the bureau the entire night.

The phone rang for sometime before Abhijeet answered the call.

"Hello? Abhijeet! Itna time kyun laga phone uthaane mein? He plunged in to speech at once.

"Sorry sir woh main..."

"Woh sab chhodo, Daya ka abhi abhi call aaya tha, forensic report aa gayi hai, toh jitna jaldi ho sake Bureau pohonch jao..."

"Okay sir..."

"Ek kaam karo, Bureau pohonchne se pehle mere ghar par aa jaao, phir wahi se hum dono saath mein chalte hai... raaste mein mujhe tumse kuch zaroori baat karni hai..."

"Haan theek hai sir, jitna jaldi ho sake, main aapke ghar pohonchta hoon..."

"Good..."

Disconnecting the line, ACP Pradyuman looked at the time. 5:45 AM. There wouldn't be sufficient time to go for his routine walk. Disregarding the idea, he now headed to his bedroom, and changed into his formal attire. By the time he got ready, he simultaneous drank a glass of juice, that was to be his substitute for breakfast today. Checking the entire house to see whether he had switched off the lights and electric appliances, he hurriedly headed down the stairs, disposing of the glass in the kitchen sink, and carrying another bottle of juice with along with him. Locking the door, he saw Abhijeet's car halt to a stop right at that moment. He entered the car, where Abhijeet exchanged the usual greetings and trivial questions with his boss. Even though Abhijeet looked completely deprived of sleep, he also had an alert and tensed look at the same time. Driving the car once more, with ACP Pradyuman at the passenger seat, he queried about the new breakthrough.

"Sir, Daya ka phone aaya tha, par usne kuch theek se bataya nahi... bas itna hi ke jitna jaldi ho sake main Bureau pohonch jaun..."

"Daya ne mujhe bhi itna hi bataya hai... Waise, tumne naaste mein kuch khaya hai bhi ke yu hi khali pet kaam karne nikal pade ho?"

"Nahi sir... woh..." Finding for an excuse that he knew wouldn't work, Abhijeet gave his mentor a sheepish smile.

"Yeh lo, main tumhaare liye juice lekar aaya hoon... Do minute gaadi rok do aur jaldi se pee lo..." ACP Pradyuman sounded strict, but his care and concern didn't go amiss. Smiling at the concern and affection that his father figure never failed to show, he stopped the car aside for a moment and had the juice, while ACP Pradyuman gave Daya another call informing his about his location.

As soon as the call ended, he checked his watch. 6:10 AM. It was a beneficial thing that his house was only at a distance of 15 minutes from the Bureau, so that during such emergencies, distance never proved to be a problem. Just then, Abhijeet had finished drinking the bottle of juice, and now seemed more energetic. Starting the car once more, while thanking his boss, Abhijeet continued their thread of conversation once more regarding the case. Just then, he remembered that ACP Pradyuman had wanted to discuss something important with him.

"Sir, aap mujhse kuch zaroori baat karna chahte the..."

"Haan Abhijeet, baat toh karni thi, par ab Bureau jaake hi main tumhe bata dunga..."

"Theek hai sir..."

Reaching the Bureau after 5 minutes, they ascended the steps quickly and entered the Bureau. All the officers including the new team, were present waiting for their boss to arrive. On arrival, everyone greeted ACP Pradyuman with a cordial Good Morning, while he gave a nod as a sign of acknowledgement. He headed straight towards Dr. Salunkhe, who had the final link, the link which could very well lead to victory in the next few days.

"Bata Salunkhe, forensic report mein kya aaya hai?"

"Boss, uss raat par jo aadmi uss table par baitha tha, uski puri kundli mili hai mujhe. Uss table par fingerprint collector sensor use karne par humein laghbagh 5000 se 10000 logon ke prints mile honge, jismien se 250 prints hamare criminal data base main shaamil the. List ko narrow down karne le liye, humne unn sabhi prints ko 3 hisso mein divide liya - ek, jo jaane maane wanted criminals hai, dusra, jiske naam ka case paanch baar se zyada lodge ho chuke hai aur teesra, jo chhote mote jurm se liye jail jaake chuke hai.

Kyunki tum logon ki kadi woh hai jiske naam par alag alag cases 5 se zyada baar aaye hai database mein jaise ki aap logon ko pata chala, mujhe dusre list mein mein 45 mujrim mile. Usmein se maine yeh dhundh nikaala ki kitne drug mafia aur underworld drug business ke relation mein giraftaar hue hai, mujhe yeh 6 naam mile - Raghu, Monty, Arjun, Bala, Varun aur Chiku. Aur agar tum log sahi ho, toh tum logon ke rough estimation ke hisaab se iss mujrim ki height 5'10 se 6 ft ke beech ki hai, jo sirf do hi naam hi chhodte hai - Bala aur Varun. Aur toh aur, uss informer ke mutabik, yeh mujrim leftie yaane ke left handed hai, aur inn dono ke criminal records mein se Varun ke record mein saaf saaf kilha hai ki woh left handed hai... Toh aapka mujrim Varun hi hai!

Everyone looked at Dr. Salunkhe in awe. The table had been brought to him a day earlier, and it was within the gap period of 22 hours that Dr. Salunkhe, along with Dr. Tarika, that analysed all the prints on the table, let alone find out who was the culprit they were in search of. But ACP Pradyuman had more important matters running in his mind. Praising Dr. Salunkhe for his contribution in helping the Team find out about the biggest link of the case, ACP Pradyuman started assigning everyone their roles.

"Kavin, Dushyant, ab se tum dono iss case ko lead karoge aur iss case ki har ek khabar tum log mujhe dete rahoge... tumhaare andar hamaare baaki ke officers kam karenge aur agar zaroorat pade toh Abhijeet, Daya ya Freddy ko bhi consult kar sakte ho tum..."

"Par sir, Abhijeet, Daya aur Freddy sir?" Kavin was curious as to why the three senior most officers wont be having any hand whatsoever in the case.

"Mujhe unn teeno ki zaroorat kisi aur case pe hai, isiliye filhaal main unn teeno ko iss case pe kaam karne nahi de sakta..." ACP sir seemed to get a bit impatient now. While everyone exchanged curious glances towards Abhijeet, Daya and Freddy, who seemed the most surprised, Daya looked enquiringly at Abhijeet, to which Abhijeet gave him a 'I'll talk to you later" look.

"Theek hai sir... hum apni poori taakat laga denge iss gang ko pakadne ke liye!" Dushyant chorused everyone's emotions on their behalf, to which all the officers gave a nod of agreement.

"Aur ek baat, iss case ko lekar, koi bhi galti... koi bhi galti nahi honi chahiye! Warna uss ek galti ke nateeje ko jaante ho tum!"

"Sir, hum apni jaan de denge, par uss gang ko nahi chhodenge!" It was now Sachin's turn to accept the responsibility and seriousness of each and every action.

"Good! Ab tum log kam par lag jao... aur Daya, Abhijeet, Freddy, tum teeno mere cabin mein aao.."

While the remaining officers got back to their work, ACP Pradyuman summoned Abhiijeet, Daya and Freddy to follow him into his cabin. Sitting back on his chair, ACP Pradyuman's eyes met a pair of three curious ones, who seemed to have a thousand thoughts running into their minds already as to their removal from such a vital case.

"Main jaanta hoon ki iss wakt tum log yahi soch rahe honge ki maine tum teeno ko yun iss taeh case se hata kyun diya." While the three nodded in unison, ACP Pradyuman continued, "Yeh case toh sirf ek chhota sa hissa hai, ya aisa kahe ki yeh bada racket ka chhota sa hissa hai. Iss racket ka boss sirf drugs ka hi nahi balki uske saath saath arms and ammunitions, aur nakli paise print karne ka dhanda bhi karta hai. Agar iss case ke ant mein humein iska boss mil jaata hai toh hum yeh poore racket ka khaatma kar sakte hai... magar..."

"Magar yeh itna aasaan nahi hai jitna ki yeh lagta hai, hain na sir?" Abhijeet intervened, assuming what ACP Pradyuman had in mind.

Smiling at his capable officer's astute assumption, he broke into speech once again, "Haan Abhijeet, yeh bilkul bhi aasaan nahi hai... humein har ek kadam chaalaaki se uthaani padega... uss gang ko bhanak bhi nahi lagni chahiyebki hum log unn ke peeche pad chuke hai..."

"Par sir agar yeh case itna hi important tha toh phir aapne humein is case par kaam karne se kyun rok diya? Agar hum Kavin aur Dushyant ke saath hote toh man power aur resources bhi zyaada ho jaata phir kyun sir?" Daya interjected with a confused look at ACP Pradyuman.

"Kyunki..."

"Kyunki ACP sir unn criminals ko shaayad yeh yakeen dilaana chahte the ki CID ko unke poori racket ke baare mein nahin pata hai... iss tarah woh log uss hadd tak itna satark nahi honge jitna ki tab hote agar unhe andaaza hota ki CID Team ko puri tarah se unke iss racket ke baare mein pata chal chuka hai..."

While Abhijeet and Daya shared confused looks for a moment, ACP Pradyuman looked at Freddy and gave him a happy smile. At first Freddy had a frightened look, thinking that he may have not made any sense at all, but seeing the way that he was being looked at by his superior, he had a look on his face which now emanated confidence that he had hit the mark.

"Exaxtly Freddy! Bilkul theek kaha tumne... iss case se tum logon ko hataane ki yahi wajah hai... agar tum teen aur khaas kar Abhijeet aur Daya tum dono hote, toh unhe pura yakeen aa jata ki CID ko sab kuch pata chal gaya hai, par ab jabki case Kavin aur Dushyant handle kar rahe hai aur CID Team ke do sabse senior most officers hi nahi hai, toh unhe yahi lagega ki CID Team ko unke dhande ke baare mein kuch nahi pata chala hai"

"Toh sir, aap yeh chahte hai ki hum iss case ko parallelly investigate karein, par humaara investigation underworld ke sabse bade racket ka parda faash karna hoga?" Daya summarized their basic goal.

"Bilkul sahi Daya... toh aaj se, balki abhi se tum teen iss case pe lag jao, aur mujhe har ek baat ki khabar honi chahiye... har ek baat ki... samajh gaye?"

"Yes sir!" Abhijeet, Daya and Freddy chorused together.

"Toh phir jao, aur abhi iss wakt apne apne khabriyon ko inform kar do..."

Nodding their head, Abhijeet and Daya both left the cabin while discussing the case animatedly in whispers. However freddy was rooted to the spot and seemed to have a confused look on.

"Kya baat hai Freddy, kuch puchna hai kya?" ACP Pradyuman asked Freddy casually.

"Sir aapne mujhe iss case pe kyin lagaya hai?" It was a simple question, yet ot seemed to have made an impact on him for at that moment, ACP Pradyuman stopped his work and look up at Freddy with a baffled look.

"Kya matlab tumhein iss case pe kyun lagaya hai?"

"Yahi sir, ki mujhe yeh baat samajh mein aa gaya ki yeh case secret case hai aur iss case pe Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ko lagana bhi mujhe mein aata hai par main kyun sir? Mujh jaise officer ko itna important case pe... "

"Mujh jaise matlab?" ACP Pradyuman now looked angry. "Tum ek CID officer ho Freddy, ek CID officer! Aur ek CID officer hona koi bacchon ka khel nahi hai!"

"Nahi sir, mera woh matlab nahi tha..." For the first time in his life, he saw Freddy speak with confidence in front of him, something he had always hoped to see in his officer, and he had to admit, it gave him a different aura all together. He kept silent however, which was a cue for Freddy to continue.

"Sir aap toh jaante hai ki na toh mujhe strategy banani aati hai na toh main koi case theek se apne aap solve kar paata hoon... aur aap mujhe itna improtant case pe lagake... main apne aap ko iss layak nahi samajhta ki main yeh case Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ke saath solve karu..."

"Keh diya jo kehna tha tumhe?" ACP Pradyuman looked at him with exasperation. While Freddy nodded his head, ACP Pradyuman motioned for him to sit. He smiled a little at the hesitancy Freddy showed in sitting down. So typical of Freddy, always underestimating his capabilities, always ready to give others credit and opportunities. But now that Freddy was so adamant to know why he was selected for the case, he knew that it was his duty to provide him with the truth.

"Ek baat batao, tumhein kya lagta hai, maine tumhe kyun iss case ke liye select kiya hoga?"

ACP Pradyuman waited patiently for Freddy's reply, while he could see that Freddy was indeed trying to rack his brains to think of a proper reason as to why his senior must have taken such a step. The thought that he was finally cracking crossed his mind several times, but he shook his head violently every time the thought hit him for fear of laughing out on his senior's face. Finally accepting defeat, Freddy nodded his head in a NO.

"Ab bina kuch bole, meri baat suno..." As ACP Pradyuman continued, Freddy noticed for the first time that he looked tired. That his age was now reflecting on his face... in his actions. Disregarding the thought quickly from his mind, he managed to catch up on what was being said to him. "Maine tumhe iss case par isiliye lagaya hai kyunki tum ki senior officer ho." Freddy was about to contradict when ACP Pradyuman turned narrowed eyes at him. "Maine kaha na, bilkul chup... Ek senior officer uske rank se nahi, balki uske experience ya tajurbe se jaana jaata hai... Tumhein lagta hai ki tum Abhijeet aur Daya jitne kaabil nahi ho... jabki main tumhe daave ke saath keh sakta ho ki stressful situations ko tumse accha aaj tak maine kisi ko bhi handle karte hue nahi dekha hai, kisi ko bhi nahi! Aur iss case mein experience chahiye... halaaton ko bardasht karne ka, apne dimaag ke saath saath apne dil se bhi sochne ka... uss yeh tumse behtar koi kar bhi nahi sakta..."

Freddy couldn't seem to meet eyes with this senior now. "Tumhein lagta hai ki haste hasaate, kisi ko tumhare andar ka hunar nahi pata. Tumhein lagta hai ki koi tumhein tumhaare kaam se nahi balki tumhaare yeh bachpana se jaante hai... aur yahan tak ki kai baar toh tumhaare mann mein yeh baat bhiaa chuki hai ki tum CID mein rehne ke laayak bhi nahi ho..." At that moment a shocked gasp left Freddy's mouth before he even realized it. Smiling tiredly as his junior, he continued,

"Freddy agar main tumse itna baat nahi karta, ya Bureau ki poori zimmedari ko tumhaare kandhe pe nahi sompta, ya baat baat pe tumhaari salah nahi leta, toh iska matlab yeh nahi hai ki main nahi jaanta ki tumhaare mann mein kya chal raha hai... Aise hi bal nahi gire hai mere... Pyaar jataana nahi aata hoga, par iska matlab yeh nahi ki pyaar hi nahi karta..."

A smile creeped up over Freddy's face at the mention of his way of showing love and tears threatened to make its way out of his eyes which he was trying desperately to fight back. He did not reply anything, for no words struck him at the moment, and hence resorted to a simple nod.

"Mil gaya jawab...? Ab jao aur Abhijeet aur Daya ki madad karo..." ACP Pradyuman tried to return back to his normal self but somehow he felt that he failed miserably. Freddy gave another nod of acknowledgement and was about to leave, when he was called back again.

"Aur haan, maine tumhaara naam Senior Inspector ki position ke liye recommend kiya hai, aur agar yeh case successfully solve ho jaata hai, toh apni promotion pakki samjho!" ACP Pradyuman now spoke with a playful tone. He enjoyed watching Freddy's emotion look change to that of shock and then of elation. Freddy was about to shout in glee before ACP Pradyuman added in hurriedly, "Par yeh baat sirf hum dono ke beech mein hi rehni chahiye, and that's an order!" Freddy stopped midway, which left him with a gaping mouth, and ACP Pradyuman couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his reaction.

Quickly getting a grip on himself, while he now had an embarrassed look on, he thanked his senior whole-heartedly once again, before he left his cabin.

* * *

Entering his home again, he walked towards the sofa set that stood so elegantly in the middle of the living room and crash-sat on it. What a day! It had been almost after a month that he had managed to arrive home this early. Now that everyone were assigned their tasks, ACP Pradyuman felt a bit more calm than before. The new officers had put all of their informers on work to find out about Varun, while on the other side, Abhijeet, Daya and Freddy had begun their work for the bigger picture. Things were going at the perfect pace and he could not have been more happier.

Looking at the clock, which now read 6 PM, he headed towards the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He was in the process of making tea, when he heard the door bell go off. Wondering as to who it could be at the moment, he opened the door to find his little neighbour Kali, and her mother at the door. Giving the two of them a gracious smile, he invited them watmly and directed them to the sitting room. Offering Kali some bars of chocolate, while handing over a cup of tea to her mother Malti, he sat down on the sofa sipping his own tea.

"ACP uncle, ACP uncle, yeh dekho... hamare school mein na aaj humare favourite hero par essay likhna tha, aur maine na aap par likha, aur teacher ne star diya aur sabke saamne mera essay padha aur sabne taaliya bhi bajayi..." Kali couldn't seem to remain quite anymore and plunged into narrative about her day at once.

"Kali, aaram se!" Malti managed to bring a daughter's speech to a stop.

"Arre waah, zara main bhi toh dekhu ki tumne kya likha hai... " Taking the book from the table, ACP Pradyuman searched through the pages, until he found exactly what he was looking for. Reading through the essay, he felt humbled, and after returning the book to the girl, he had nothing, but praises for her.

"Thank you beta... "

"Aapke liye toh anytime..."

Smiling at the girl's reply, he enquired next about the basic household with Malti, and about Kali's school.

"Sir, agle hafte Kali ke school ka Annual Day hai, aur uske school ne aapko as a Chief Guest invite kiya hai... Actually main aur Kali dono aapko yahan invite karne hi aaye the... Aap aayenge na sir?"

"Haan uncle aap aao na please... Aap aaoge na mere Annual Day mein?" Kali had a pleading look in her eyes with hopes alight like fire.

_"Dad aap aaoge na mera Annual Day par... please Dad, pleeeaasse..."_

ACP Pradyuman looked at a loss as to what to say. He felt as though he was struck by lightning at that moment. Those same pleading eyes, that same desperation... and that same look of disappointed should he refuse. At that moment, he felt that he was no longer living in the present, but somewhere in an episode of the past, something he wished he could change if he ever had that chance.

Looking at the girl once again, but his mind far from registering what he was doing, he whispered "Haan, main aaunga tumhaare Annual Day par..."

Before his mind could register what he had even said, Kali had already left her spot and given him a huge hug. "Thank you ACP uncle, mujhe oata tha ki aap zaroor aaoge, maine toh pehle hi mere saare friends ko bata diya tha... thank you thank you thank you!"

The girl's happiness was infectious. Giving a loving smile at the girl, he gently kissed the girl's firehead, while each moment he only felt the guilt increase in his heart, until he felt nauseous. While Malti and Kali took his leave moments later, he tried to put on a smile, something which resembled more of a grimace, and walked them to the door.

Rushing to the washroom the instant he shut the door, he turned on the tap and threw water on his face, first to calm himself, which then turned more into a desperation to erase the memory that was going on in his mind so persistently.

* * *

_It wad 10 in the night. He had just returned home from one of his missions, though luckily unhurt. While his wife served him dinner and the couple shared various incidents that had taken place since his absence, 12 year old Nakul had silently creeped down the stairs without either of his parents knowing. Creeping behind his father stealthily before being right behind him, he shouted a "Boo" and instantly ducked below._

_As could be expected, the "Boo" triggered a reflexive action from Pradyuman, who was then a Senior Inspector, and he took out his gun and aimed it at the exact spot from where the noise had originated, until his eyes fell on the 12 year old boy who was now having much trouble in trying to control his laughter._

_Tall and carelessly handsome, with his balck bangs making him look more of a dare devil, he got in to his feet with a sleek grace of a snake and gave his father an apologetic smile, that he always reserved when he wanted to get a task of his done._

_Pradyuman felt quite resentful towards his son's behaviour, but he was too tired to tell him anything. His mind was wandering about to all the reports that he had to submit and the pend8ng work which he had to submit on time._

_Resuming his spot at the table, while Nakul took the seat opposite his, he continued having dinner while he wife kept shooting reprimanding glances at her son._

_"Tum abhi tak soye nahi?"_

_"Aapka hi wait kar raha tha..."_

_"Kyun? Mujhse kuch kaam tha kya?"_

_"Nahi toh... main apne se sirf kaam ki hi baatein thodi na karne ke kiye aata hoon... aise bhi toh baat kar sakta hoon na..."_

_ACP Pradyuman knew that his son needed something for him but he let the matter be anyway. Changing the topic, the father-son exchanged and covered several trivial topics before Nakul suddenly added "Agle hafte mere school mein mera Annual Day hai..."_

_"Arre waah! Yeh toh bohot acchi baat hai... tumhaari maa aa rahi hai tumhaare saath na?"_

_"Haan Mom toh aa hi rahi hai mere saath, par..."_

_"Par?"_

_"Dad aap aaoge na mera Annual Day par... please Dad, pleeeaasse..." He no longer seemed to have to be able to control himself. Dropping his carefully constructed demeanor, he now had a pleading look on his face with his eyes alight with burning hope._

_"Nakul main..." At that moment Pradyuman received a call from the then ACP Sonawane. Briefly enquiring about the mission, he gave him various instructions for the following days, and also that he had to leave next week for another mission to Delhi._

_Keeping the phone down, he turned towards Nakul, who now had a blank and uninterested look on his face, that was so alight with the human emotion of excitement not long ago. Pradyuman gave a sigh. He knew that the boy had understood that he wouldn't be able to make it for his Annual Day next week, judging from his expressions._

_"Main nahi aa paunga... agle hafte hi mission par nikalna hai..." He stated it simply, in a tone that deemed no 'if's and buts' further._

_The rest of his meal went in silence. While Pradyuman's wife headed to the kitchen to clean up and keep the basic things prepared for the next day, Nakul sat by the table in a poised silence. He did not bother to make eye contact with his father nor did he choose to question anything more._

_As Pradyuman got up from the table and was about to head for his room, Nakul posed a simple question that made him stop in his tracks. "Agar aapko kisi din, apne desh ya apne family mein se kisi ek ko chun na pade, toh aap bina soche apne desh ko hi chunenge na...?"_

_Turning back, he saw Nakul sitting exactly at the spot that he had occupied earlier except now he was looking straight at his father, with a sly smile crawling up his face. _

_"Apne room mein jaake so jao... der ho rahi hai air kal subah school ke liye bhi uthna hai..." Pradyuman's tone was not stern nor did it have any sort of harshness... he spoke in the same mechanical, monotonous voice._

_"Kal Sunday hai Dad..."_

_Taken momentarily abck by surprise, Pradyuman regained his stern tone now, and repeated this time in a dangerously low voice "Apne kamre mein jaake so jao, der ho rahi hai..."_

_Chuckling a bit at his father's tone, Nakul continued "Aapne mere sawaal ka jawaab nahi diya..."_

_"Mera jawaab tum jaante ho, kya saabit karna chahte ho usse...?" By now, Pradyuman had returned to the table where Nakul was now standing, looking at his father with those same, cold, unflinching eyes._

_Nakul gave out a humourless laughter that gave Pradyuman a chill through his spine like never before. "Main bas yahi soch raha tha... har wakt aap iss desh ke baare mein itna sochte ho itna karte ho, apne family ke baare mein na toh aapko parvaah hai ma toh aapko kuch pata hai ki hum apni zindagi kaise guzaarte hai ki hum asliyat mein kaise hai... kahin ek din aisa na aa jaaye ki main khud ek criminal ban jau aur majbooran aapko mujhe hi goli maarna pade..."_

_It was Pradyuman's policy never to raise his hand on any child, let alone be his own. But there was always an exception and for his misfortune, today was such a day. Pradyuman felt his head being savaged by rage at that moment. The guts of the boy to openly speak of such a thing, let alone relish it! Nakul raised his head once again, but it did not show any sign of remorse. Instead, it Nakul's sneer became more pronounced by his father's action._

_Walking towards the stairway, Nakul turned his father once more. "Mere doston ne pehle hi kaha tha ki aap nahi aaoge... main hi bewakoof tha jo itne ummeed laga ke baith gaya tha.. Anyways, good night Dad..." Saying so, Nakul headed towards his room leaving his shocked and disappointed father behind._

* * *

Returning back to reality, he could still feel the memory burn in his eyes. He remembered that it was the first time ever that he had felt afraid. Afraid of what his son might truly be capable of. But somehwere along the line, he had too much confidence in the values he had imbibed in his son, to ever believe him capable of wrong doing.

He remembered how the next day, Nakul had personally visited him in his room and had apologized with such sincerity that ACP Pradyuman was convinved that the boy must have just had a bad moment the previous night. The father-son DUO had spent the whole day together, doing the typical things a father-son pair would do, and the memory of that day was one of the best he ever had with his son and the events of the previous day had dimmed away.

He had also apologized to his son for the lack of time he gave him and his mother, but Nakul had most understandingly held and hand and consoled him that he knew that his duty would always come first and he respected his decision. Only if he knew the true mask that his son had been hiding all this time.

But somewhere along the line, he felt that Nakul knew always what fate he was to meet and had perhaps signed up for this on purpose. So that he could gain his father's attention for once above his duty. He always had that recklessness in him - which if turned the right way, would have given the country one of the best inspectors they had ever had.

Nakul always had the ability of remainjng disconnected from his feeling, not alike himself, but somewhere down the line, he was much less human, his only concern would be his gain, his benefit, even though it meant this came at the cost of others. And today here he stood, thinking about his deceased son till date with the same concern that he know felt he should have shown many years back instead of regretting about it today.

Yes, he had shot his son, which was always taken as an example of how an officer's true duty should be served without bias, but no one... no one knew how that action tore him apart that day. In his heart of heart's, he had never ever wanted to be the one to execute his son, it all happened in that moment, that one, life altering moment... just like decades ago, when that one moment had made him raise his hand over his son for the first time ever.

He always treated Abhijeet and Daya as his sons because the two of them resembled his son in so many ways. He loved and cared for them more than his son, for the two of them were the ideals that he had hoped his son to be. But there was no denying - NOBODY could take the place of his deceased son. He was a traitor, yes, he felt disgusted every time he thought about his son's actions, yes, but he loved his son very much till this date and no body could ever take his place in his heart.

Entering the kitchen and preparing his dinner, he had several missed calls during the time from various officers briefing him to the latest developments that had taken place. Taking his dinner and heading towards his bedroom, several of those precious moments with his wife and son danced before his eyes like each day, but he had no regrets. Even though Nakul claimed that he had never cared about his family, ACP Pradyuman could always proudly say that he had given his best try to keep both his personal and professional life at a par.

If only anybody would be in his boots to understand the life he had to lead each day.

Completing his work, he looked at the time once more. 11 PM. Yawning once again, he closed his files shut and kept them on the night stand beside, before he set the same alarm for the next day again. Shutting the lamp off, he gave once last glance at the frame beside him, that contained a family photo of himself, along with his wife and son, before he fell asleep.

* * *

**There! :D :D I hope this did not make you'll want to hurl something at me. In either case, I have my wand ready to defend myself..! :P**

**Which reminds me, that in case some people are wondering, yes Nakul's character has been totally inspired from 16 year old Tom Riddle's character from Harry Potter. :P**

**Also, most sincere apologilies for any typos, because I'm updating this from my cell and not my laptop.**

**Lastly, constructive criticism will be more than welcome. :D :D**


	3. Always

**Always**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! :D :D This time, it's based on Kajal. And unlike the previous chapter's, there are some points to be taken in consideration before you proceed.**

**1. This chapter takes place some three month after Aakhri Chunauti Part 8, so the characters used will be of the Team back then.**

**2. NO SHIPPINGS, I repeat, NO SHIPPINGS are used absolutely in this chapter. Everyone here are colleagues, and great friends, and as you'll get what I'm saying as you'll read further.**

**1. During the time Kajal was kidnapped, she was lured to her house first where she finds Anuj unconscious in a cupboard, before she is knocked down. Hence, she has developed a certain fear regarding that.**

**4. Anuj and Kajal share a very close bond, hence they are always over protective regarding each other, and get panicky about each other a bit post the incident. **

**5. There are several references to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (the book as well as the movie) and those references solely belong to J.K. Rowling herself.**

**6. Last, and MOST important, Kajal is not a character on which stories are written at all, so I want to know whether I have given her character justice or not. There may be parts where she may be a bit OC, but I hope I've done justice to her in basic.**

**Well, I think that's all for now! I've been going on too long, don't let me delay you any more... :D **

**Happy reading! :D :D**

* * *

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BOOM!*

And a background score playing at a ear splitting volume. The girl sitting in the room flopped aside the book she was busy reading, and yelled with an equally gut wrenching voice "Anuj! TV slow karo! Mujhe meri book padhne do!" It was to no avail, for her voice was barely a whisper as compared to the din being created by the TV.

Huffing at her brother's idiocy, she got out from her bed, and headed towards the hall. The sight that greeted her got her even more agitated.

"Anuj! Yeh kya haal bana rakha hai tumne hall ka!"

The hall was in a mess - eatables spread all around, pillow throw astray, the blanket entagled around Anuj like a serpent and half trailing on the floor... but Anuj had eyes for only the TV. Seeing that her brother was ever so oblivious to her presence, she went and stood right in front of the TV, before Anuj looked up at her with anger and shouted harshly "Hat jao di! Mera Harry Potter jaa raha hai!"

Staring at Anuj with disbelieving eyes, she stepped aside, before she visually started scanning the room for the remote. Finding the remote thrown on the floor with its cover and batteries all apart, she assembled the remote while grumbling under her breath about her crazy brother. Fixing the remote, she shut the TV off at once, which received an outrageous roar from her brother.

"Di! Kya kar rahi ho! Paagal ho gayi ho kya! Mera Harry Potter..."

"Pagal main nahi tum ho gaye ho! Itna volume pe koi Harry Potter dekhta hai kya! Apni umar toh dekho!"

Scowling at his sister, and having been left speechless by his sister's humongously infuriating statement, he did what was the most easiest to do. Catching Kajal unawares, he flung one of the strewn pillows at her, which made her lose her balance and between trying to maintain her balance and to avoid slipping over the blanket that now seemed to have gotten entangled with her feet, she swore at him loudly, while Anuj only gave her a notorious smile of having taken his sweet revenge on her.

Finally losing her balance, she fell face forward, her fall luckily broken by another pillow that was fallen around. Getting up, while brushing aside the flicks that fell on her face, she got up and half aimed the other pillow back at him, which missed him by several inches.

Laughing at his sister's attempt, he sent her a sneering glance, before Kajal sprang up the next moment and chased her brother around to shower him with some good pastings that he so had begged her for.

Just as she caught hold of him, and a war of childish fighting broke out between the two of them, Kajal's phone rang. Giving her brother a death glare, who understood that the call was from her work place, she answered the call trying to make her voice sound normal.

"Haan sir... Bureau? Aaj? Par sir... Oh! Theek hai, main abhi pohonchti hoon!"

Disconnecting the call, she looked at her brother, who now looked irritated. Giving her brother an apologetic look, Kajal was about to explain but Anuj stemmed her flow of speech.

"Di... aapne promise kiya tha ki do hafte aap sirf mere saath spend karogi! Abhi toh do hafte bhi nahi hue ki..."

"Anuj... mujhe pata hai, lekin ACP sir ne sab ko urgently Bureau bulaya hai... aur waise bhi, ACP sir ne waise hi zyada chutti de di thi.. unpar bhi stress load badh gaya hoga..."

Giving his sister a disinterested look, he candidly continued "Main apne friends ke saath din spend kar lunga phir.. waise bhi aaj Upmanshu ka birthday hai... toh pura din ussi ke saath spend kar lunga... tum Bureau jaao, no problem..." Giving her brother an unsatisfied look, she headed for her bedroom to change into her formals.

10 minutes later, standing in front of the mirror while tying her customary high ponytail, she looked at herself with tension clouding her eyes. It would be almost after a month that she would be going to the CID Bureau. And 1 month after that incident. The thought of that incident still gave her chills several times whenever she thought about that. But she was a strong girl. She HAD proved that much. She came out of the incident without suffering from any psychological disorders, except some nightmares, which was obviously going to accompany any such traumatic incident, but apart from that, nothing. And THAT in itself was saying something.

Breaking her line of thoughts, she could hear her brother shouting at her to get ready quickly, that afterall she was going to her workplace, not some beauty paegant. Smiling at her brother's foolish comment, she carried her batch and gun and headed out into the hall, where her brother had already started pacing restlessly while mumbling to himself about how fussy girls could get. Seeing Kajal, he was about to began a whole rant but Kajal cut him short.

"Jo bolna hai baad mein bol dena... abhi Bureau ke liye late ho raha hai..."

Looking slightly abashed, Arun stared at his sister's serious face for a moment before he realized that her playful mood was now replaced with that of anxiety and nervousness. Shedding his childish behaviour, he silently followed his sister to the bike, where she had already seated herself. Giving her a reassuring smile, he slid on ahead while started the bike and headed to the Bureau to drop his sister.

* * *

Kajal stared at the Bureau with apprehension in her eyes. She knew that it was all over, but somehow, the Bureau triggered quite a bit of memories from that incident. Jerking out of her thoughts, she felt a soothing pressure on her arm which assured her that everything was to be alright. Smiling at her brother, she waved out various instructions to him, keeping in touch and driving safely being the prime ones. Shrugging carelessly at his sister's silly instructions, even though he knew that she was just being protective, he let out his frustatation by aiming a kick at the bike, that he so longed to exchange for a new one.

Before Kajal could scold him for his loss of sanity, he quickly sat back on the bike and strode away, his sister's indignant voice fading away, like herself in the background. While Kajal shook her head, fed up with her brother's antics, she turned her gaze once again towards the Bureau. "Andar toh jaana hi padega mujhe." Taking a deep breath, while assuring herself that she could do it, she entered the building and ascended the stairs to the Bureau.

As soon as she opened the door, she barely must have had a moment to take in her surroundings before she felt something, or rather someone, pounce at her in what was "supposed" to be a hug.

"Tasha! Usse andar toh aane do!" Kajal could hear Vivek's exasperated voice as she felt herself being crushed under the force of Tasha's hug. She couldn't blame Vivek though, the girl did get carried away at times. Taking deep gulps of breath once Tasha had separated from the hug, she and Tasha shared a million-watt smile with each other before they broke into laughter. While Tasha looked a bit embarassed for the way she had ambushed Kajal, Kajal could not be more happier to see her best friend after so long.

Sobering down a bit, she realized that she WAS afterall in the Bureau, and drank in the scene before her. As of then, Tasha, Vivek and Sachin were the only ones present in the Bureau. The meeting was to be held afterall at 1, and it was just 12. Laughing at the thought of twisting some "facts" to her brother, she saw Vivek trying miserably to hide the nauseatic look that he just had on his face hearing the two girls laugh, and Sachin just avoided hearing anything at all.

Moving over to Vivek, Kajal's look of elation tuned into a one of concern as Vivek didn't look good for wear. Tipping close to him, she put her hand on his head, only to find his head soaring with heat from the temperature he was having. "Vivek! Yeh kya! Tumhe itna temperature hai! Dawaai toh khayi na tumne time pe? Zaroor kuch ulta seedha kha liya hoga! Tum bhi na! Arre kuch toh bolo! Aise kya mooh pherke baithe ho!"

As soon as Vivek heard the flow of questions thrown towards him, he gave Kajal a scowl and turned his face away, praying to dear Lord to spare him this torture. Turning back towards her and trying to keep his temper in control, he replied, "Hey bhagwan! Pehle ek kam thi, ki dusri bhi aa gayi! Pehli aur akkhri baar bol raha hoon ki main theek hoon... bas zara sa temperature hai.. dawaai le li hai, abhi thodi der mein kam so jayega!"

Two pairs of eyes rolled simultaneously. While Kajal opted to scrutinize Vivek with sarcasm filled eyes, Tasha asked the question that Kajal had running in mind that precise moment. "Aur yeh _thoda sa_ temperature kitna hai Vivek?" Each and every word punctuated was dipped in intentionally used sarcasm. Turning a helpless look at Sachin, who had now dropped the pretense of being disinterested, and also knew that being on the opposite side of an angry Tasha was the last thing on his priority list right now, he gave a non-commital shrug. Vivek looked back at Tasha and muttered inaudibly, "101".

Even though Tasha had fully heard what Vivek had said, she took on an irritating daft demeanor now. "Kya? Kuch samajh nahi aaya... Tumhe kuch sunai diya Kajal? Nahi? Sachin sir? Oh, aapko bhi nahi sunai pada? Phir se kaho na Vivek, par iss baar na zara zor se kehna... ki ab bukhaar ne tumse woh bhi taakat le li?"_  
_

Vivek was about to protest when Tasha turned dangerously narrowed eyes at him, which was his cue to remain silent. And the next moment, she exploded. "Bas! Aise hi kiya karo tum! Mana kaha tha ki coke-float mat piyo itna! Par nahi! Janaab ko 6 glasses peene the ek din mein! Aur jaake float piyo na!"

"Arre sorry kaha na tumse! Ab tum bhi na!" Vivek looked angry, that was a match for Tasha's now, and his voice had now raised to a yell, but it ended disasterously as he broke into a fit of coughs. Tasha threw at him a cold look while taking her seat and sat with her limbs knotted so tightly, that Kajal thought she might not be able to unravel them for years. Giving a sigh, she looked at the couple. While Tasha's anger looked no less than before, Vivek looked afraid to make any further conversation. Seeing that her two best friends were both going to be stuck like that for sometime more, she turned and took a seat with Sachin.

"Toh sir... uh... aapki chhutti kaisi rahi?" Kajal slapped her head in her mind. What a stupid question was that! She wanted to break the awkward silence in the Bureau, not create a bigger one. Sachin looked puzzled for a moment, while Tasha and Vivek exchanged a look of amusement before they realized they were not on talking terms, and quickly averted gazes.

"Meri chhutti toh theek gayi.. bas aaram kiya... tum batao, tumhaari chhuti kaisi rahi? Aur uh.. Anuj kaisa hai?" Kajal could not have felt more worse. While her senior answered quite awkwardly, she could now feel the icy cold atmosphere change into that of mild amusement. She felt irked by the two pair of glances that were now continuously falling behind her head. It was a good thing she backed both of them and sat. Those two gits! Fight two minutes, and patch up in the next two! And leave a bloody ridiculous atmosphere for her to deal with.

Thinking about the ways she could have her revenge, she absent-mindedly answered, "Woh dusra namuna!" She realized she had spoken something wrong, for the next moment, three curious glances headed straight towards her, the one of her senior being the most baffled. Ofcourse he would be, she had only exchanged respectful words with him, speaking to him in such an informal tone was new to him. Stammering, she rectified her statement to a "Mera matlab hai, ab woh bhi theek hai sir... aaj hi apne friend ke ghar gaya hai... raat tak aa jayega..."

"That's good..." And silence. Kajal hoped that someone else, particularly Freddy to come soon, for Tasha and Vivek now seemed to be having some communication of their own going on, that was quite without, and about her. And the worst thing was that she KNEW what the whole thing was about. Her wish for a distraction came true, but it came at a heavy cost. For at that moment, someone did enter the Bureau, but it was not Freddy.

"Good morning sir!" Everyone chorused togther, their odds and evens all forgotten at the entrance of their boss. While ACP Pradyuman looked extremely tired, he still had enough energy to return his officers greetings. Asking them about their health and how the vacations were going, another 15 minutes passed. ACP Pradyuman had headed to his cabin to see to some unattended work, leaving the four officers in dignified silence this time, before Freddy turned up, looking harassed while talking on the phone.

"Arre maine kaha na, mujhe nahi chahiye! Tumhein ek baar mein samajh nahi aata! *while putting up a scowl on his face now* Arre! Yeh kya zabardasti hai! Tum jaante nahi ki main kaun hoon!" Disconnecting the phone moments later, Freddy looked disheveled, before he realized that 4 pairs of eyes were staring at him, expecting him to explain what was all that about. As soon as Freddy gave a smile to everyone, Vivek rushed from his seat to give Freddy a hug. Kajal and Tasha shared a silent "Aww", while Sachin looked happy. Breaking from the hug, Freddy happened to notice Vivek's ill-health and enquired with him about the same, but this time Vivek shared a very deatiled and patient description on his heath.

Looking furiously at Vivek, Tasha murmured into Kajal's ears, "Waah! Freddy sir aaye toh apne dil ka tudka sunaane baith gaya, aur jab hum dono ne pucha toh chillane laga! Iski toh aaj khair nahi..!" Kajal just shook her head in amusement. Freddy and Vivek had now joined in with Sachin, which eventually led to Tasha and Kajal joining the conversation as well. It was after ages that the Bureau buzzed with happy conversation. Kajal turned her glance once towards ACP Pradyuman's cabin, where she saw him staring at they contently.

The happy conversation was however distrupted by a pair of bickering voices that was now proceeding the Bureau with speed.

"Kya yaar! Aaj bhi hum late ho jayenge! Bola tha maine ki tayyar rehna... par nahi..."

"Arre yaar, hyper kyun ho rahe ho! Pohonch toh gaye na! Aur waise bhi abhi sirl 12:40 hi hua hai! Mujhe nahi lagta Ra.. mera matlab hai ACP sir itne jaldi aaye honge!"

"Toh aisa kaam hi kyun karna hai ki baad mein darr lage! Tumhe toh daant pitne hi waali hai, saath mein mujhe bhi free mein mil jayegi!"

Entering the Bureau, oblivious to the snickering and snorting that was taking place, Abhijeet and Daya tried to locate first whether their boss was there or no. Seeing that he was busy arranging something in his cabin, Abhijeet and Daya turned towards the others.

"Sha! Aaj toh hum dono ki baaraat nikalne wali hai!"

"Boss chill! Main hoon na... dekhna, main sir ko kaise manage karta hoon..."

Rolling his eyes at his friend, Abhieet took a seat next to Vivek and Tasha, while Daya took a seat between Sachin and Freddy. Describing to each other about their vacations so far, all the officers got into an animated conversation, before ACP Pradyuman left his cabin and proceeded outside the Bureau without a single word.

"Tum logon ko kya lagta, yeh ACP sir ne humein iss tarah achaanak kyun bulaaya hoga?" Daya put in the question with curiosity filled eyes.

"Shayad koi Team photo lena ho?"

"Shayad headquarters ko personal reports chahaiye hoga?"

"Shayad humein medal milne wala ho bahaduri ka?"

"Shayad DCP Chitrole ko Bureau mein hum sabse kuch baat karni ho aur iss mein aur mirchi maarne aa rahe ho?"

"Shayad koi urgent case aaya ho jismein sir ko puri team ki zaroorat ho?"

"Shayad humein treat mil raha ho case ko acche se khatam karne ke liye? Do hafte pehle toh koi haalat mein nahi tha, par ab..."

Various suggestion made their way around the Bureau, while there were several comments that ensued after. While the suggestion of getting a treat was taken in a light manner, the suggestion of DCP Chitrole visited the Bureau received quite some outrageous roars from the others, It was the last thing everyone needed after seeing each after such a long time, not to mention the dread that would fill the atmosphere with HIS presence. The suggestion of an urgent case was taken up with some sighs and some gusto filled remarks, that involved everyone in an animated conversation before they felt the presence of three more people apart from them.

Breaking the conversation, everyone looked up at Dr. Salunkhe, Dr. Tarika and Dr. Sonali with a huge smile. While the girls exhanged hugs with each other, Dr. Salunkhe took a seat amongst his colleagues and began a long conversation about general topics. The Bureau had indeed never buzzed with such happy activity for such a long time, and needless to say, the aura created at the moment was quite electric. The next topic that was picked up was about being called to the Bureau in formal dresses.

However, the conversation barely took off, before it had stemmed once again, with the re-entry of ACP Pradyuman, but this time, along with the DIG, Shamsher Singh, and well as DCP Chitrole. While DIG Shamsher looked geniunely happy, DCP Chitrole had quite a put off look on his face that made more than one officer want to punch him. All the officers shed their informal attitude and got into erect standing positions and saluted the DIG, and also, rather unfortunately in almost every mind, to DCP Chitrole as well.

ACP Pradyuman now stood near one of the desks, and spoke in a tone that indicated happiness, "Sab log ek horizontal file mein khade ho jayo... abhi pata chalega tum logon ko ki maine tum sab ko aaj iss tarah kyun bulaya hai." Everyone obediently stood in a file eying DIG Shamsher with interest, while ACP Pradyuman and DCP Chitrole headed for the cabin. DIG Shamsher seemed to be adamant not to give out anything, through his words or his expressions. At that point of time, the suggestion of a medal seemed more than appropriate to everyone, and Kajal was no exception. Waiting eagerly for ACP Pradyuman to come back and spill the cat out of the bag, she eyed her shoes with fake interest.

After 5 minutes, or what seemed like an eternity to Kajal, ACP Pradyuman, who was behind DCP Chitrole, silently stood at the apex of the line beside Abhijeet. DCP Chitrole had brought with him 11 rosewood coloured boxes in a tray. DIG Shamsher came forward and cleared his throat and spoke in a booming, resonating voice. "Jaise ki hum jaante hai, ki aap log pichle dedh mahine se HP naam ke international criminal se deal kar rahe the, aur yeh CID ne, bina koi back up ke, iss mujrim ko apne intelligence, daring aur bravery se maat di hai. Uss dauran, aap sabhi ko bohot buri haalat main kaidh karke rakha gaya..." Several pictured floated in Kajal's mind about the time when she was kidnapped and drugged every 6 hours. Shaking her had vigourously to rid herself of such thoughts, she almost missed what DIG Shamsher was saying "... Aaj ke din, aap logon ki issi daring aur saahas ko salaam karte hue, aap logon ke bahaduri ka yeh chhota sa tohfa dena chahta hoon. Abhi main jis jis ke naam lunga, woh yaha mere saamne aaye, taake yeh bahaduri ka medal unhein izzat swarup pehna saku."

Everyone looked quite happy and the sub-inspectors especially had a look of amazement on their face. While Vivek looked like he had already recovered from his bout of illness, Tasha looked like she could explode with happiness, and Kajal felt no different. It would be her FIRST medal... it made her feel so spellbound, she couldn't identify the emotions running through her - happiness, elation, gratitude, pride... she felt her eyes get pricky but she controlled herself quickly. NO. This was NOT the time for it. This is HER time, to enjoy the fruits of her dedication and hard-work.

"ACP Pradyuman." ACP Pradyuman went ahead to receive his medal, while saluting first and then shaking hand with the DIG, who made him wear the medal around his neck. He briefly shook hands with DCP Chitrole, and saluted DIG Shamsher once again before he took his place back in the file. He looked tired, yes, but never the less, the look on his face said a thousand words. And that sent the band rolling. The next to be called was Abhijeet, then Daya, followed by Freddy, then Sachin, later Vivek, then Tasha and finally Kajal.

Hands and feet trembling, she walked towards DIG Shamsher, and saluted timidly. He gave her a smile before shaking hand with her, and opening the rosewood box to reveal her medal. Kajal could feel her breath get caught for several moments seeing the medal. It was simple, yet so mind-boggling. A band ribbon string in the tri-colours of the Indian flag, while the medal in between was plated silver, with the National Emblem on India in the between, with two stars on either side, with "CID" written on top, and "Medal of Honour" written below. She had never seen anything more beautiful before. While Kajal was being made to wear the medal, she shut her eyes and let the sole emotion of pride engulf her. She didn't care about anything now - the hell she had to go through, the after effects of the event, even though it was minimal, or the now sour-faced DCP Chitrole, who she didn't give a damn about. Vowing to serve her country till her last breath, she quickly shook hands with DCP Chitrole and saluted DIG Shamsher once again before she headed to her spot beside an over-excited Tasha.

The forensic doctors were also awarded with a medal for their outstanding support, which brought an end to the ceremony. While DIG Shamsher and DCP Chitrole quickly left due to their immense work load, the rest of the officers got into a happy discussion, this time ACP Pradyuman included, about how best to celebrate this achievement.

"Chalo boss, aaj toh tumhein sirf aur sirf mere saath hi din celebrate karna padega!" Salunkhe muttered enthusiastically to ACP Pradyuman.

"Itni kya jaldi hai Salunkhe, pehle cake toh cut kar lene do hum sabko saath mein." ACP Pradyuman responded with equal enthusiasm, while all conversations seized and pairs of eyes started scanning the room for the aforementioned cake.

ACP Pradyuman brought the cake out from his cabin, a square chocolate truffle, with "Well Done CID Team" written on it. Some eyed it with greed, while some mouths watered at the tempting sight of the delicious cake.

Rounding towards the center table in the Bureau, all the officers cut the cake together while clapping and cheering, and while some had the fortune of eating the cake, almost everyone had a part of the poor cake spread across their faces. While Abhijeet and Freddy looked the most irked to have cake smudged on their faces, Daya and Vivek seemed more than welcome to all the cake on their faces. No one dared to put cake on ACP Pradyuman's face, for fear of losing their medal, plus their job!

After the celebration came to an end at 4PM, all the officers started making various plans for the remaining day. While Dr. Salunkhe and ACP Pradyuman decided to spend the remaining day at the former's place, Abhijeet and Daya decided to splurge a bit with dinner. While eveyone were warmly invited to join them, everyone refused as they didn't want to feel intrusive in the private celebration of the two. Freddy headed home to celebrate the rest of the day and his achievement with his wife, Manisha, while Vivek was forcefully sent home by a reprimanding Kajal, a fuming Tasha and an irked Tarika, the result being, the three of them being banned to celebrate with him at his place as a punsihment for being insufferable nurses. Dr. Tarika and Dr. Sonali were both called in that day for a women's medical conference, which made them unable to stay back with the remaining - them being Tasha, Kajal and Sachin.

"Chal na Kajal, Baskin & Robins mein chalte hai ice-cream khaane, treat ka treat, aur gossip ki gossip!" Tasha exclaimed to her in glee. Kajal assumed for a moment that Tasha had forgotten about Sachin's presence, when Tasha added, "Kyun Sachin sir? Theek kaha na maine?" Sachin gave her a smile and replied in a mildly amused tone "Haan haan bilkul, aur waise bhi tum ladkiyon ko toh gossip karne ka bahana chahiye bas!"

Laughing at her senior's comment, she continued, "Par sacchi sir, aaj bohot mazaa aaya! Chaliye na, celebrate karte hai hum milkar! Waise bhi, uss rotu ne mana kar diya hai uske ghar jaane se!"

"Par tum kabse usse seriously lene lagi!" Kajal added with shock.

"Main usse seriously nahi leti, par abhi uske saath celebrate karne jayenge toh waapas se woh over-exert ho jayega aur phir uski tabiyat aur kharaab ho jayegi. Isisliye nahi jaa rahi.." Tasha sounded low for a moment, before her face lifted once more.

"Chalo na Kajal, Sachin sir..."

"Main toh always ready, par sirf ek shart pe."

"Kya?"

"Ice-cream meri pasand ki hogi!"

"Not fair!"

"Haan ki na? Warna mai toh..."

"Arre chal theek hai na..."

"Chal.."

Kajal and Tasha both took their handbags. Kajal felt like there was something she was forgetting, but she couldn't seem to put her finger on it. Leaving the topic aside, thinking that she would eventually recollect what it was, she turned to open the dorr of the Burea before she saw that Sachin was exactly in the same position as before. Giving a meaningful look towards Sachin, Tasha sounded impatient now, "Nahi sir, iss baar koi bahaana nahi chalega! Aapko aana hai, matlab aana hai, that's it!"

"Par.."

"Par war, I don't care sir! Aapko aana hi hoga! Kajal samjhao sir ko!"

"Sir aa jayiye na hamare saath... aapko bhi mazaa aayega aur hum promise karte hai ki hum aapko zyaada bore nahi karenge..." Kajal added with a genuine tone that seemed to strike a chord with Sachin. Giving a helpless look, and a defeated smile, he nodded hi head. "Theek hai... chalte hai! Par meri bhi ek shart hai!"

"Kya?" Tasha asked with curiosity, for she was never used to seeing Sachin ever put any demand or condition before.

"Pure raaste mein tumhein baat nahi karni hai..." While Tasha put up a childish put on her face, Kajal and Sachin burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter, before the three of them finally left the Bureau in order to celebrate their success.

* * *

Reaching Baskin & Robins, Tasha headed straight for the counter, while Kajal and Sachin took seats at a table for three. The three of them had already discussed in advance as to what they would be having, so placing the order would be easy. While Tasha and Kajal would be sharing a "Banana Split", Sachin would be having and "Chocolate and Vanilla Crush with Whipped Cream".

Returning back to the table, a funny conversation had taken place, with Tasha mentioning an incident of her childhood where while sitting in the classroom, her friend had pushed the chair from within her during their Maths lecture, which led to her falling down, while she and her freind laughed hysterics, until both were punished, when Kajal spoke about a similar once as well. It was during their Hindi lecture. She and her group of friends were rehearsing for a class play, where she had to wear a sari made of two dupatta's, but somehow, her friend had knotted up one dupatta to her belt link of her uniform (which was a pinafore with a belt), so tightly that she couldn't open the knot, and it was at that precise moment when their Hindi teacher had entered the class and had seen her and her struggling friend trying to get the sari of her. It had been most ridiculous and still the time she completed her 10th, her teacher always taunted her about the same.

Just then, the waiter served the split and the shake and conversation paused for sometime, before Sachin began relating to them and embarassing moemnt in school, when he and his best friend (who was a girl) happened to sing a romantic song together without understanding the true meaning of its lyrics, and was hence forth always teased for this by his friends. This led to quite a bit of immoderate snickering from Tasha, while Kajal tried not to laugh out hard, which she managed decently.

More such stories were being shared when Sachin received a call on his cell. Talking to the unknown caller for sometime, while Tasha and Kajal continued conversation for some more time, Sachin's mood changed back to his original serious self. Hanging up the phone, he apologized to the girls profusely for having to leave them abruptly. While it seemed that an imformer had warned Sachin to some illegal activity happening somewhere around Goregaun, Tasha and Kajal offered to help him out, but Sachin refused point blank, the reason being the girls just recovering from one shock, and besides, it was their celebration day. Paying his part of the bill, despite Tasha's and Kajal's protests, he gave the girls a quick side hug and a huge thank you for making his day's special, before he headed to the unknown danger, while Tasha and Kajal asked him to keep them informed.

Returning to their seats, Kajal and Tasha continued eating their ice-cream in silence. Kajal felt worried. What was this illegal activity that had come out in the open? Why was it necessary for Sachin only to go for it? Would he be okay? What if it was a fake trail? And why the hell hadn't her brother called her! "Bloody Hell" was all Kajal muttered as it hit her. Realizing that the thing she was forgetting to see whether her brother had safely reached his destination or no, she cursed herself for her laid back attitude, before grabbing her phone to call her brother.

But before she could proceed to call her brother, her brother's caller id showed on her phone. Freaky. Answering the call, she looked tensed for a moment before she relaxed as she heard her brother give her a quick detail of everything that had happened so far. Telling his sister that his battery was dying down, he informed her about being home by 9:00 in the night, before disconnecting the phone hurriedly.

Meh! "That boy really need to sort out his priorities!" was all Kajal could think of muttering inaudibly, just for the heck of it. Keeping her phone back, she looked up to see Tasha giving her a "What-the-hell-was-all-that-about-look" but explainations were cut short, as Tasha did understand what Kajal panicked about. Changing the topic, Tasha added playfully, "Waise, maine Sachin sir ko itna kaha, toh bhi nahi maane, aur tumne ek baar kya keh diya, sir toh daude daude chale aaye! Kya chakkar hai yeh? Vivek ko pata laga na..."

Giving an irritable "Urgh" in return, Kajal turned a death glare towards her, but she seemed supremely unaffected by it. On the contrary, she looked more than pleased with herself.

"Maine toh bas sir ko request hi toh kiya... aur tujhe toh pata hai ki sab mere baaton se kaise impress ho jaate hai..." Kajal came back with a bang for Tasha seemed speechless for a moment.

"Haan haan, isiliye toh Vivek ne bade khushi se apne health ke baare mein bataya na tujhe..."

"Ab Vivek ko tere alaava koi dikhe toh kahun na..."

"Yaar kitni baar kahan hai, ki mujhe Vivek ke saath mat chida..."

"Shuru kisne kiya tha?"

"Woh mera _bestest friend_ hai..."

"Mujhse bhi zyaada!"

"Shayad..."

"Hmph!"

"Chal chal, ab muh mat phula, banana split khatam kar..."

"Apne best freind ko bol na..."

"Chal baba bas, tu meri bestest friend hai, buss khush!"

"Nahi..."

"Kya chahiye tujhe?"

"Wahi, jo tu hamesha deti hai..."

Getting up from her chair, Tasha went and gave Kajal a huge hug, which brought both the bickering girls to a peaceful silence. Anyone looking at the two of them that moment could not tell that they were CID officers... they may have just been two 15-year old girls again. Shedding all unnecessary topics, they continued on much interesting and trivial gossips that only common girls could share, before Kajal and Tasha paid the bill and left, immensely involved in conversation, towards some fruitful shopping, while leaving a intentional 100 rupee tip for the waiter, who had to run half a mile to return it to them, before they educated him on the fact that it was tip, and not left there by mistake.

* * *

Returning home tired, Kajal threw herself on the couch, after she kept her precious medal in the showcase. It seemed that Anuj had returned home after he had left Kajal at noon, for the house seemed spick and span and the "infamous" hall now looked so clean, she doubted whether she was in the right place for a moment.

It was 9:10PM now. Her brother had told her he would be home half an hour ago, and seeing as he was always punctual, she was expecting him to be ringing the bell anytime like a maniac (another irritating habit of his!). However, no such bell rang even after 1 hour had elapsed. Kajal was now getting a bit frantic, but she controlled herself. She had changed into her pajamas, had some juice, while opening several cabinets unnecessarily, so she was pretty sure he was not home. She took the only option that he had in mind. Calling his friend, she enquired about her brother's location, but he didn't seem to have even the remotest idea about where Anuj could be. According to him Anuj had left his place at 8:10 PM itself, in order to reach at a dot-point 9.

A dejected Kajal hung up on the line. Her fabulous day, all gone to the dogs! Feeling an unknown fear creep up into her, and went around the whole and checked all the cabinets and cupboards once again to ensure that he wasn't about.

Another half-an-hour passed by. She was about to phone Tasha to inform her about her situation when the door bell rung once. And silence. Afraid, Kajal opened the door, to find an exhausted Anuj on the door with blood on his clothes. Kajal quickly pulled him in and shut and door, and before she could say anything, Anuj pulled her in for a hug. A proper hug. Something her rarely ever did. Which meant that something had happened that had shaken him up pretty bad. As the siblings separated from the hug, Anuj could see two types of fears clouding his sister's eyes.

Making her sit down, he decided to get rid of her first fear, but didn't know from where to start, which lead him to speak a mechanical "Sorry main late ho gaya." Kajal nodded mechanically, the same fear etched on her face. Anuj continued, "Main ghar aa hi raha tha, ki mere saamne ek gaadi ne ek aadmi ko udaa diya. Woh ghayal pada hua tha, aur woh car driver bhaag gaya par luckily uss area mein ploice patrol tha, toh police ne uss car ke driver ko pakad liya. Tab tak maine bike rok kar ambulance bulwaya, aur phir main aur police wale dono milkar uss aadmi ko hospital le gaye."

Heaving a sigh of relief that her brother was not physically injured, as she had thought, she asked him with concern, "Ab woh aadmi kaisa hai?"

"He's no more..." And silence. Anuj continued in a blank voice "Uske biwi bacche bhi aaye the... bohot ro rahe the..." And the dam bursted. Hugging his sister for feeling the comfort of family, both the brother and sister took solace in the other's company as the thought of the incident 1 month ago hit their minds. Separating after a few minutes, and clearly knowning that the other needed some space of their own, they both headed to their own rooms.

* * *

In was 1 in the night. A restlessly moving Kajal could no longer keep herself to bed! Gah! The same thoughts about HD and her kidnapping kept surrounding her mind, and it was annoying her steadily now. She hated to think anything related to that. She also hated the fact she always kept a strict "no sleeping pill" policy, for she felt the use of sleeping pills equivalent to the use of drugs, though she didn't know why.

The only way she knew she was to get some sleep was to have some ice-cream. It usually helped calm her mind immensely, and right now, nothing looked better to her than a nice bowl of ice-cream. If only anyone were in her shoes now! Getting up and heading to the kitchen, she noticed the TV in the hall on, but she quietly headed to the fridge and got herself a bowl of ice-cream. Heading to the couch, she saw that the TV was on silent, the reason why she couldn't hear it go off like Dungbombs. Accompanying her brother, who sat tehre with an identical bowl in his hand, she looked at the content showing on the TV, before she gave him a snicker. "Seriously? Tom & Jerry?" Anuj gave her a sheepish look before she put her head on his shoulder, while eating on her ice-cream.

"Tumhaara din kaisa tha?"

"Accha tha... pehle uske ghar gift leke gaya, phir cake cutting tha, phir movie, phir dinner, aur phir ek drive... tum batao?"

"AAj mujhe bahaduri ka medal mila..." Kajal said it casually, but a sharp intake of breath beside her was not a good sign. Oops! Getting up from the couch, she headed to the showcase, where she brought the rosewood book and handed it over to him. He opened the box and looked amazed at the sight of it, a look that Kajal herself had sported some hours ago.

"Congrats yaar! Party toh banti hai!"

"Abhi bhi ek hafta hai chhutti ke liye... kal toh celbrate karenge hi karenge, par ab har din ek dusre ke saath hi spend karenge, jaise abhi tak vacations mein kiya hai..."

"Deal! Waise, promise me something?" Anuj put the question quite hesitantly.

"Yup, say..."

"You'll stay with me?" Laughing at the way her brother phrased it, but getting what her brother truly meant to say.

"Until the very end"

"Always?"

"Always..."

Looking at her brother's astounded face, she gave him a wicked smile. "Aise kya dekh raho ho mujhe, ab itne zor se Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 dekhoge, toh dialgoes to mujhe yahan tak sunai denge na!"

Another look of shock passed Anuj's face. He needed to find out how much of Harrp Pooter knowledge his sister had been concealing from him. Sticking out her tongue to him, he pulled her in for a cuddle while they watched Tom & Jerry now at a respectable volume. Kajal dozed off to sleep after some time, while Anuj looked at her and gave her a proud smile. His sister had afterall gone through lots in her life, and she deserved all the respect, peace and success that she was now getting.

Watching Tom & Jerry, a new relevation about life and relationships hit him, before he gently carried his sister to his room and tucked her in saying Goodnight, and kissed her forehead, while she gave him a sleepy smile. He then disposed off the bwols in the sink, switched off the TV, and headed for his room once again, hoping to leave it this time straight in the morning, where he had several plans already forming how best to celebrate his sister's achievement.

**_"Some relationships are like Tom & Jerry, you tease each other, knock down each other, and every irritate each other, but can't live without each other as well!"_ **

* * *

**There! :D :D There was one more point that I wanted to mention, that the medal is TOTALLY fictional! (its understood, but still) I didn't want to give out a spoiler, that's why I kept this point for the last.**

**Also, sincere apologies for typos! :D**

**And lastly, constructive criticism will be more than welcome! :D :D**


End file.
